official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Abbeville, South Carolina
Abbeville is a city in and the county seat of Abbeville County, South Carolina. The population of the city is 5,237. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 52.70% Black or African American (2,760) 44.41% White (2,326) 2.88% Other (151) 37.8% (1,979) of Abbeville residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Abbeville has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 7 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.22 murders a year. Pokemon See the Abbeville County page for more info. Fun facts * On December 8, 2003, in a 14-hour standoff that stemmed from a land-survey dispute, two Abbeville lawmen were killed by West Abbeville resident Steven Bixby. This siege has been compared by both sympathizers of the Bixbys and law enforcement agents to the events of Waco and Ruby Ridge. In February 2007, Steven Bixby was convicted on 17 counts including the two murders, as well as lesser charges of kidnapping and conspiracy. He was given two death sentences for the murders plus 125 years in prison on the other charges. * Nearby is the Sumter National Forest. * Abbeville is the homeplace of a holiday pudding dessert called Gypsy. Gypsy consists of pound or sponge cake, boiled custard, sherry, whipping cream, and almonds. Variations of recipe substituting bourbon for sherry exist. It resembles English trifle and has been referred to as "tipsy pudding" and southern tiramisu. It is usually cooked for Thanksgiving and/or Christmas in many "old Abbeville" families. The dish is not known to exist outside of Abbeville other than in families who moved from Abbeville elsewhere. It is usually served in a special stemmed, medium-sized, decorative crystal compote. The origins of Gypsy go back to late 19th century. There is a mention of Gispy cake in 1831 edition William Kitchiner's The Cook's Oracle, which may have been a prototype for the Abbeville Gypsy. A local legend tells a story of an unknown woman serving Gypsy to Confederate President Jefferson Davis at the end of the Civil War in 1865. Theresa C.Brown included a recipe for Gipsy cake in the Creams chapter of her Modern Domestic Cookery (1871). * Abbeville is the location of the tallest building in South Carolina, the Prysmian Copper Wire Tower. Built in 2009, the tower is 373 feet (114 m) tall and has 30 floors. * Abbeville has the unique distinction of being both the birthplace and the deathbed of the Confederacy. On November 22, 1860, a meeting was held at Abbeville, at a site since dubbed "Secession Hill", to launch South Carolina's secession from the Union; one month later, the state of South Carolina became the first state to secede. * Abbeville has a little bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a Nintendo World, a little bit of local restaurants and businesses, an Ingles, a little bit of public battle fields, a few RV parks, a sports complex, a landing strip, a few fast food places, a few auto parts places and car dealerships, and not much else. Category:South Carolina Cities